herofandomcom-20200223-history
Shrek
Shrek is the titular protagonist of the franchise of the same name. He is voiced by Mike Myers who also portrayed Austin Powers. Relatives *'Family:' **Unnamed father **Unnamed mother *'Spouse:' **Princess Fiona (wife) *'Children:' **Fergus (son) **Felicia (daughter) **Fergel (son) *'Relatives:' **Donkey (best friend) **Puss in Boots (second best friend) **King Harold (father-in-law) **Queen Lillian (mother-in-law) Personality Shrek is overly aggressive and hostile towards strangers who wander into his swamp, an example of this is when several villagers came to kill him but then were left terrified when Shrek described ogres as ten times worse then giants after they fled, the ogre gave a hearty chuckle and warned them to stay out. However behind this tough demeanour, Shrek is incredibly insecure and sought recluse from everyone as they judged him as a monster before getting to know him and believed that he was better off alone. When meeting new people Shrek is heavily sarcastic, when meeting Donkey the first time and asked for a place to stay Shrek agrees only to say no the second time he asks. Due to all the people he meets Shrek is used to being treated like a monster and is left surprised when Donkey has no problem with his appearance or his ogre roots. Shrek has a short temper and is easily frustrated, the source of all this appears to be his best friend Donkey whom he considers a nuisance as he is both talkative and annoying, he normally resorts to using mild biting remarks to vent his anger or will occasionally yell towards him if he is that frustrated. Shrek has shown a dislike towards Fairy Tale Creatures, once they overran his swamp he became enraged to the point of screaming. He also has a violent sense of humour, when Prince Charming had overran Far Far Away he ambushed him in his dressing room and threateningly said "break a leg, or on second thought let me break it for you." This also shows when Donkey and him were at the Dragon's Keep and when he discovered his friend had a fear of heights, he swayed the bridge back and forth. Shrek showed an utter disregard for personal hygiene and had little to none manners. While he would brush his testh it was with a bug and only made his teeth worse. In his life of recluse he resembled that of an old man, he lived a lifestyle of relaxation and enjoyed a mud bath in peace or would relax in his chair like a grandfather, Shrek has known to be very cranky at times and enjoyed to dine by himself. A running gag in the film series is Shrek's flatulance and belching actually cause animals to die, resembling toxic gas and can actually ignite an explosion when mixed with fire. Before meeting Donkey, Puss or Fiona the only thing he had an emotional attachment was with his swamp. While other people saw it as "disgusting" or "filthy" Shrek truly values it as a home. He is definitely determined and was willing to fight a dragon and rescue a princess from a burning castle to get it back from Lord Farquaad, he actually preferred his swamp to a castle in Far Far Away. Shrek had daddy issues to say the least, as his father was an ogre and tried to eat him which he should have realised as "he used to bathe me with barbecue sauce and put me to bed with an apple in my mouth." Shrek has an anti-social personality and not one to take one for answer. When he and Donkey had just rescued Princess Fiona and she refused to go with them to Farquaad, he instantly picked her up and dragged her towards Duloc. However as the three get closer Shrek and Fiona begin to develop an actual friendship and soon romance however after Shrek misinterpreted Fiona when she said "who could ever love an ugly beast?" The two were left heartbroken but due to a pep talk from Donkey, he interrupts the wedding between her and Farquaad and then learns of her ogre curse, the two fall in love and marry. All and all while Shrek is cranky and a miserly, he is loyal, devoted and even selfless to his friends and the people he cares about. While at first he only saw Donkey as a pest he slowly but surely began to value him as his best friend. This is the same with Princess Fiona, at first he saw her as nothing more than a mission for Farquaad, over time and after helping her defeat Robin Hood and his Merry Men the two begin to care and even love another. In the second film Shrek's dedication to Fiona was so strong she was willing to turn himself and her back into a human as he apparently loves her more than being an ogre. Although he doesn't meet him until the second film Puss in Boots and Shrek are very good friends, the two actually gossip which is something he has never done with Donkey. Although he was at first hired to assassinate him, Puss was in reality extremely loyal defending the ogre and Donkey from knights all to repay his debts to Shrek. Given the second film Shrek's personality has really evolved, he is much more sensitive and caring towards people more specifically towards his new wife Fiona but he is still easily irritated by Donkey this was shown when he got home from his honeymoon and Donkey showed up unexpectedly and then angrily threw him out. While driving to the Kingdom of Far Far Away and Donkey constantly kept asking "are we there yet?" Until it finally drove Shrek to the point of nearly attacking him. After the newlyweds finally arrive at Far Far Away, the entire kingdom including the King and Queen who were Fiona's parents were all shocked upon discovering that the two were ogres. Like many stereotypical father and step-son relationships, the two share a dislike of one another and are not afraid to openly express this even if it was during dinner with both of their family and friends. After a fight with Fiona and reading through her old diary it's revealed that Shrek will go to great lengths to make her happy even if it meant stealing a potion and then using it to make him human which granted did work but the cruel Fairy Godmother tricked the princess into believing that her son, Prince Charming was Shrek which leaves him heartbroken but after discovering it was all a ruse he attempts to put an end Charming and Fiona's love blossoming. After defeating the Fairy Godmother Fiona and Shrek return to being ogres and he earns the respect from his father-in-law. However after Prince Harold had fallen ill Shrek and Fiona had to manage the kingdom of Far Far Away. While he was incredibly reluctant to take any responsibility, he was still able to manage the kingdom but still missed his swamp and was eager to return there. Shrek proves he is very heavy-handed, when trying to knight someone he ends up impaling his shoulder, this also shows when hitting a boat with a bottle and ends up sinking it. After attending a ball and then nearly burning it down, it proved to be a last straw for Shrek and demanded to leave and said he wasn't cut out for being a king. On his deathbed King Harold would have to pass his title to the ogre which he refused and sought to locate the second heir, Arthur. Just before leaving Far Far Away to bring back Arthur, Fiona reveals to Shrek that she is pregnant which shows a more anxious side of his personality and had vivid nightmares of being a father however this was mostly due to Shrek feeling guilty of ruining the child's life as he considers having an ogre won't bode well with him. In a twist of irony Shrek proves that he knows very little about children as when he found Arthur and then forced him to become a king so he can solely avoid becoming one himself. He does try to relate to Arthur by using what he considers slang but fails horrifically. It's not until the two meet Professor Merlin, his old college teacher and began to sympathise with the boy and freely allows him to become king as it is now his choice. Shrek's dedication to Artie was so strong he was willing to allow Charming kill himself if it allowed him to live. After being captured by Prince Charming and put on his play, "It's A Happily Ever After, After All" where he planned to execute the ogre in front of the whole kingdom of Far Far Away. In the face of death, Shrek concerned no fear at the face of death and even mocked his killer, he came close to actually murdering Shrek if Dragon, Queen Lillian, Fiona and her friends had intervened. After Charming was overthrown Arthur became King and Shrek and Fiona returned to their swamp and raised three ogre children. Shrek is a now a loving father and caring husband to Fiona and his children Farkle, Fungus and Felicia however he does miss the old days when he was a wanted ogre and became is somewhat neglectful of his family. After being constantly irritated by his friends and villagers after being described as no longer being a real ogre, he destroys his sons cake in a fit of anger and then had a massive argument with Fiona which causes him to accidentally blurt out he wished he had never rescued her from the dragon's keep. After he meets Rumpelstiltskin and helps fix his vehicle, the two bond and he gives Shrek a chance to become a real ogre again and in return he gives Stiltskin a day from his past. The contract works and he is able to terrify a village only to find that Fiona is wanted as well, his swamp is ruined and none of his friends, including Donkey remember him and Stiltskin stole the day he was born and had one day until he was wiped from existence. After escaping Rumpelstiltskin's palace with Donkey, he tries to prove to the mule that he is his friend and sings his favourite song only for Donkey to attempt to run away. After discovering that he still had his daughter, Felicia's doll he is left crying, something which ogres rarely ever do. Once Donkey is abducted again, Shrek is able to stumble onto an entire colony of ogres where he meets Fiona however she is literally repulsed by his presence and is only focused on defeating Rumpelstiltskin and his empire. The main focus on the fourth film is to teach Shrek that the grass isn't greener on the other side and that he had no idea what he had until it was gone. He frantically tries to get Fiona to fall in love with him again so that they may share True Loves Kiss and get his old life back however this only causes her to dislike him even more and caused the entire army of ogres to be captured, only for Shrek to turn himself in and get the Deal of a Lifetime from Rumpelstiltskin so that he may free the captured ogres. After nearly being eaten by Dragon, Fiona are Shrek are able to defeat Stiltskim however it proves as his day is over and on his deathbed he is able to get the princess to fall in love and was able to get his life back. Shrek now valued his wife and children above anything now. Shrek prides himself on being the King of Halloween and took great delight in terrifying his friends with scary stories and helped teaching his kids how to frighten children. However despite this he knows very little about Christmas mostly because ogres never celebrate it but still tries to make it a perfect holiday for his family and friends. Description *''Possibly Age Human'': 38 (Shrek, 2001) 41 (Shrek 2, 2004) 44 (Shrek the Third, 2007) 47 (Shrek Forever After, 2010) Shrek is a large, fat, green, physically intimidating ogre. However, his background is something of a mystery. In the musical, it is revealed that on his seventh birthday, Shrek was sent away by his parents because it was an ogre tradition. He is seen traveling alone, either being screamed at or teased by passers-by. The only time he receives a pleasant greeting is a wave from a young Fiona, who is promptly led away by her parents. After scaring away an angry mob, he arrives at his swamp, enters an outhouse and literally breaks out as the adult Shrek. Though surly, misanthropic, and venomously cranky, Shrek is peaceful and doesn't care to hurt anyone, but he just wants to live his life in solitude and be left alone. Shrek is befriended by a donkey named Donkey. It's notable that when Shrek's first seen, he's successfully scaring off villagers by roaring at them, but it later becomes obvious that they were only attacking him because he's an ogre, not because he did anything particularly wrong. In the first Shrek movie, during a conversation with Donkey, he laments that he is constantly judged by the outside world the minute people meet him, and is thus better off alone. This implies that he became a recluse after trying and failing to find acceptance among others. Another factor causing lack of acceptance can be found in Shrek the Third, it's revealed Shrek had a father who tried to eat him as Shrek stated, "I guess I should have seen it coming. He used to bathe me in barbecue sauce and put me to bed with an apple in my mouth". Artie thought he been jesting. Shrek lives in an Ogre Swamp, which is green and murky, like any other swamp. The swamp contains small and big ponds of muddy water and it also has geysers that squirt out mud. The swamp contains the living quarters of Shrek which consists of an outhouse and Shrek's house. The swamp is also a home to different kinds of species including the swamp slug that Shrek uses for his toothpaste. This basically beginning portrays Shrek as a real grubby beast. When he finds squatters where he lives, he agrees to the rescue of Princess Fiona to evict all the squatters. However, during the course of the mission, Shrek falls deeply in love with Fiona. Since he's an ogre, Shrek has a considerable amount of physical strength, being able to break wood, and metal constructs, get in physical combat with a number of armored humans and usually winning, unintentionally destroying a wooden vessel with a bottle of wine, and even lifting or turning objects that are too heavy for a normal human being, such as a gigantic vat of magic potion against the maximum security of the Fairy Godmother in Shrek 2. In Shrek and the Swamp Gang Karaoke Dance Party, Shrek sings Just the Way You Are. In Far Far Away Idol, he sang "What I Like About You" by The Romantics with Fiona. Shrek has a little problem socializing due to the fact that people think he is a mean ugly ogre, even though his appearance is remarkably humanoid, with a few cosmetic exceptions. In being in the process Shrek is said to have sociophobia. However, from Shrek the Third onward, Shrek has become a well-liked celebrity, at least in Far Far Away. In the fourth movie, people managed to realize that Shrek isn't dangerous and lost their fear and prejudice over him, but to Shrek's dismay, they also come to regard him as a folk hero and visit him with even more frequency than before, disturbing him. But after the experiences of the movie, Shrek comes to appreciate his life more than ever. Role in films Shrek In the first film, Shrek is shown as a recluse who lives a fairly carefree life in his swamp. This all comes to an end as Lord Farquaad evicts the fairytale creatures from their homes, causing them to move to Shrek's swamp. This crusade against fairy tale creatures causes Donkey, a talking miniature donkey, to literally run into Shrek. Because of the squatters in Shrek's swamp, the ogre sets out for Duloc, where he ends up being an unwilling participant in a tournament for the 'privilege' to rescue Princess Fiona who was trapped in a castle under a dragon's watchful eye. Shrek and Donkey travel to the castle, managing to rescue the princess and escape the castle. During the journey back to Duloc, however, Shrek and Fiona start to fall for one another, hinted at by repeated scenes where their similiarities were shown. After a short series of misadventures on the way to deliver her to Farquaad, Shrek finally realizes he's fallen in love with Fiona, only to become angry after hearing a conversation between her and Donkey, leading him to think she thought him as a hideous beast. Fiona tries to explain, but Shrek acts like a jerk and doesn't listen at all. He brings Farquaad to Fiona, and Farquaad ungratefully hands Shrek the deed to his swamp, and doesn't thank Shrek at all. As soon as leaves with Farquaad, Donkey tries to explain everything, but Shrek harshly tells Donkey to leave and never come back. Shrek heads back to his newly acquired swamp, depressed over the recent events, until Donkey shows up, trying to claim ownership over half of the swamp. Shrek tells Donkey to go away, but Donkey tells Shrek that he's too afraid of his own feelings. Shrek then tells him to get lost, since he had realized long before that Shrek had fallen in love with Fiona, he tells him not to turn him away like he did to Fiona. Shrek tells Donkey he heard him and Fiona talking last night, but Donkey tells Shrek she wasn't talkin about him. Shrek asks Donkey who she was really talking about, but Donkey refuses because he's still mad at Shrek for yelling at him. Shrek apologizes to Donkey and Donkey persuades Shrek to go get Fiona back. They fly to Dulco on Dragon whom Donkey seemed to have a relationship with, they arrived in Duloc to stop the marriage between Farquaad and Fiona, with Shrek publicly revealing Farquaad's intentions to marry Fiona in order to become king. Fiona tells him it's too late, and Shrek says that Farquaad isn't her true love, but Fiona interrogates him over what he actually knows about true love, Shrek not being able to answer. Farquaad realizes that Shrek has fallen in love with Fiona and ridicules Shrek. However, Fiona is now reluctant to kiss Farquaad, and decides to reveal the curse instead. Fiona's transformation occurs, upon which Shrek immediately fully understands what he heard at the windmill, but Farquaad is disgusted and orders Shrek executed and Fiona banished back to her tower. Shrek and Fiona try to fend off the guards, and are outnumbered, but Shrek manages to free himself long enough to whistle. Dragon bursts in and devours Farquaad, and Shrek and Fiona admit their love for one another, and they kiss. Later, their wedding is shown, and the movie ends with their carriage disappearing into the sunset, where the second movie would start. Shrek 2 After a joyful honeymoon, Shrek and Fiona return home to the annoying house-sitter Donkey, urging that they wish to be alone. Later, messengers of Fiona's kingdom "Far Far Away" deliver the invitation from her parents whom wish to meet her new husband. Shrek doesn't want to go, but Fiona feels it's important to have Fiona's father's blessing. After a long carriage ride, Shrek and Fiona make their grand appearance in front of the entire kingdom, resulting in everyone being stunned. With some awkward greetings and suggestive angry stares, the meeting moves onto a dinner where Shrek and King Harold fight over dinner about raising children, after Harold belittles Shrek, just for being an ogre. Fiona blames Shrek for everything and she feels the relationship is one-sided since she changed for him and yet he remains unwilling to accept her family or even try to be friends with them, though no fault of his own. She tells Shrek that he should change for her and leaves. After being threatened by the Fairy Godmother, Harold convinces Shrek and Donkey to meet him on a hunting trail where they can get to know one another. They are then spotted by Puss in Boots, who was hired by King Harold to kill Shrek. He attacks Shrek but soon coughs up a hairball and fails. When the misunderstanding is resolved, Puss vows to accompany Shrek to make amends for the mistake. Shrek then uses a card the Fairy Godmother had given him earlier and decides to meet with the Fairy Godmother at her factory for help in mending his relationship with Fiona. In the factory, the trio are dismissed by the Godmother's bigotry against Ogres having happily ever afters and instead went to search for a beauty potion under the guise as workers. Shrek grabs the potion and the trio escape. While leaving, Shrek reads the potion though Donkey tries it first to see if its effective. Shrek drinks as well, thinking it doesn't work on donkeys, though the results are the same except with more gas. The trio find shelter from the rain in a small barn where Donkey and Shrek inexplicably pass out, with the same effects happening to Fiona in Far Far Away when she wanted to leave since her parents never gave Shrek a chance. In the morning while the potion activates, Shrek was turned into a handsome human and Donkey into a stallion, greeted by three farmhand girls. In Far Far Away, Fiona surprisingly finds herself back in human form as well, but is tricked by Charming into believing that he is Shrek. After being manipulated by the Fairy Godmother, Shrek leaves believing Fiona would be happier with the prince of her dreams until he discovers that the Godmother is Charming's mother and intends to force Fiona to fall in love with him. Shrek, Donkey and Puss are arrested after being spotted but they are seen by Gingy and the others. To storm the castle, Shrek and Gingy visit the Muffin Man whom creates a giant gingerbread man to help in their quest. Shrek and Donkey storm through the castle with Puss fending off the guards. Later, Shrek, Puss, Doneky, and the other Fairy Tale Creatures battle with the Fairy Godmother, who tells Charming to kiss Fiona. The kiss proves ineffective since Harold didn't spike her tea with the love potion that was intended. Out of rage, the Fairy Godmother strikes at Shrek with her wand, but Harold's inference reflects the magic back at her, reducing her to bubbles. It's revealed he is actually a frog whom the Fairy Godmother had given a happily ever after and gives his blessings to Shrek and Fiona. When the clock strikes midnight, Shrek tells Fiona that if she wishes to stay in their human forms, then a kiss at that moment would make the spell permanent, despite him giving up his joy and lifestyle of being an ogre. Fiona makes him wait until they return back to normal, declaring she loves him as he is as the one she married. A celebration goes underway with the seemingly dysfunctional family becoming a truly grand one in song and dance. Shrek the Third Shrek and Fiona take on the responsibilities as King and Queen while Fiona's father Harold remained bedridden. After many overwhelming mistakes and disasters, Shrek is ready to give up and leave until a messenger tells them that the Frog King was dying. Despite Harold's confidence in Shrek being a good king, he did mention of another heir named Aurthur, and left it to Shrek to do the right thing. Not wishing to rule and rather return to the swamp, Shrek, Donkey, and Puss start heading to search for Arthur with upon their leave Fiona telling Shrek that she is pregnant. Shrek starts to have a nightmare of having too many babies, later, seeing Donkey with a baby ogre's face as the nightmare continues. Shrek admits to Donkey that mostly he's afraid of being a bad parent, since ogres aren't generally known for being kind or loving. His own relationship with his father probably played a role in his own parenting fears. Shrek first finds Artie at his high school, where everyone was bullying him. Shrek starts to make Artie to go to Far Far Away, but Artie becomes uneasy by Puss and Donkey's bantering of the royal duties that await him. After being ship-wrecked, Shrek begins to lose his patience with the boy, but in light of Donkey's advice, attempts to communicate with him in "street". His attempts all fail until it is revealed that Artie's father had abandoned him, which allows Shrek to find kinship with Artie since he too had father-issues with his own father. In the morning, Shrek defeats Captain Hook and the others sent by Charming, then with Merlin's help, returns to Far Far Away. Upon realizing that Artie is the heir, Charming prepares to kill him, but Shrek stops him and boldly insults the poor boy, stating that he needed some fool to fill the royal job. Shrek becomes disenchanted over hurting Artie's feelings, but keeps his sense of humor until his friends arrive to the rescue with Artie talking the villains into reforming themselves (after Artie realized he should save Shrek and that he didn't mean anything he said to Charming). Artie assumes the role of king and Shrek now feels he is capable of being a father. The last scene shows he is the proud parent of triplets, and though makes mistakes, proves to be a great dad. Shrek Forever After By the final chapter, Shrek's heroism and all he's done for Far Far Away have made humans lose their prejudice over ogres. Shrek is also now treated like a folk hero. He also enjoys being a parent, but soon enough, gets sick of it. At the triplets' first birthday, he starts getting angrier, and eventually loses his temper and smashes the birthday cake in anger. When Fiona confronts him, Shrek mourns for his life "when the world made sense". When Fiona asks if this means before he'd rescued her, Shrek cruelly confirms this. A shocked Fiona says that Shrek has "everything", before returning to the party, disapointed in him. Rumpelstiltskin has watched the scene, and seizes his chance. As Shrek walks away, saying he isn't apologizing, he overhears cries for help and lifts the carriage under which Rumpelstiltskin was stuck. The dealer insists on giving Shrek a ride and a meal, where Shrek says he wished he has just one day to feel "like a real ogre again". Rumpelstiltskin immediately gives him a deal, though Shrek is still reluctant to sign, thinking that he couldn't leave his family like that, though he eventually signs. Shrek initially likes his day, but after seeing wanted posters for Fiona, he rushes to his swamp to find her, though she is nowhere to be found. Shrek is then captured by Rumpelstiltskin's Witches, and when he awakens in a carriage pulled by Donkey, Donkey doesn't know who he is. Shrek then brought to Rumpelstiltskin, confronting him over the deal, and escapes with Donkey. Donkey initially is terrified of Shrek, but learns to trust him after seeing him cry. When Donkey smells waffles in the forest, Shrek warns him, but Donkey ignores Shrek's warnings and licks the waffle, and falls into a hole. Shrek follows him and ends up in the Ogre Resistance. Shrek fights with Cookie to get Donkey back, until Fiona arrives. Shrek runs to her, but Fiona kicks him in the face. Shrek then tries to explain, believing their relationship is still existent, but Fiona believes he is crazy and laughs at him. Shrek then meets an overweight Puss In Boots, and tries to explain the situation, but Fiona arrives. Shrek tries to kiss her, but she pulls back, and Shrek leaves her tent. Shrek later tries a different approach to Fiona, arriving when she is fighting fake wooden witches. Fiona thinks he is getting killed in the ambush, and Shrek that he'll be fine, but Fiona tries to prove him wrong by playfully fighting him. Puss In Boots, watching them, realises that Shrek is Fiona's true love, though he decides that he should wait until Fiona realises this herself. Puss In Boots talks to Shrek about this, where Shrek reveals to Puss that he knows that he is Fiona's true love, and is trying to prove it to her. Puss advices him to tell her when she is alone something only her true love will know. Shrek tries during the ambush, telling Fiona everything about her, and inadventely letting the Pied Piper to control the ogres, including themselves. Puss and Donkey come to their rescue, and they fall into a river. Fiona leaves to save her friends, but Shrek insists she kisses him, saying it will fix everything, but since Fiona doesn't truly love yet, it proves ineffective. Fiona then rushes to save her friends, and Shrek mourns for his life, after which Donkey asks that "if his life was so perfect, then why did he sign it away to Rumpelstiltskin in the first place", where Shrek shouts that he didn't know what he had until it was gone. Rumpelstiltskin, desperate to capture Shrek, promises the deal of a lifetime to whoever can turn Shrek in. Shrek then turns himself in, telling Rumpelstiltskin that since he turned himself in, he gets the deal of a lifetime. Rumpelstiltskin panicks, believing Shrek intends to use to get his old life back, but Shrek instead uses it to free all ogres. However, he has kept Fiona, since she is not "all ogre", meaning she is a princess by day. Meanwhile, the ogres, Puss and Donkey stay behind the castle, and Donkey mentions that "he and Shrek busted out of that place". The Brogan asks how, Donkey replies that it is the same way they're going to bust in. Rumpelstiltskin then tries to feed Shrek and Fiona to Dragon, thereby destroying any chance of the contract being voided, However, the ogres (who were hidden in the ball) raid the castle. Meanwhile, by helping each other, Shrek and Fiona subdue Dragon and capture Rumpelstiltskin. As the sun rises, Shrek starts to fade from existence. However, Fiona, who now loves him, kisses him the second before he disapears. Puss then notices Fiona is still in her ogre form, proving the kiss did work, contrary to apparences, and reality is restored to just before Shrek originally lashed out at everyone. This time, when Fiona asks him if he is alright, he hugs Fiona, and tells her that he's never been better. The film ends as Shrek tells Fiona she is the one who rescued him when they met, and Shrek puts the book on the shelf, and joins his friends in a celebration, which ends the film, as every character is making mud angels. Trivia *Originally, Chris Farley was to do the role of Shrek, but sadly passed away, due to his death similar to John Belushi's death. Mike Myers then got the role. *Shrek appears as a character in the YouTube videos created by SuperMarioLogan. *Shrek has become an Internet meme in which he appears in a series of videos called Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life. *The moon on Shrek's outhouse is a reference to the DreamWorks logo. Gallery Shrek exits his outhouse.jpg|Shrek exits his outhouse. Shrek's_Mud_bath.jpg|Shrek takes his morning mud bath. shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-307.jpg|Shrek's slobbering ogre roar. Donkey ass bumps right into the Shrek's ass.jpg|Shrek meets ass to ass with Donkey. Shrek mad.gif|Shrek annoyed by Donkey's singing. Shrek and Donkey laughing.jpg|Shrek and Donkey laughing hysterically when Fiona confirms that s.he thinks the former is her true love Shrek and Fiona 2.jpeg|Shrek and Fiona gazing each other and almost kiss... Donkey ruining the moment.jpeg|Until Donkey interrupts the moment for Shrek and Princess Fiona. Shrek listening to Fiona's curse, mistakingly thinking she's referring to him.png|Shrek overhears Fiona explaining the curse, and mistakenly believes she's talking about him. Shrek-disneyscreencaps.com-8084.jpg|"I told you, didn't I?! You're not coming home with me! I live alone! MY swamp! ME! Nobody else! Understand?! NOBODY! Especially useless, pathetic, annoying, TALKING DONKEYS!" Shrek & Donkey's handshake .jpg|Shrek and Donkey apologizing when Donkey tells him Fiona was not referring to him last night. Shrek and Fiona.jpeg|Shrek confess his feelings for Fiona after the battle of Lord Farquaad. Shrek Fiona kiss.png|Shrek and Fiona's first kiss. Shrek & Fiona's second kiss.jpg|Shrek and Fiona's wedding kiss. Shrek-Fiona.jpg|Shrek and Fiona's honeymoon montage. Shrek screaming comically as he is being attacked by Puss in Boots.jpg|Shrek's comical scream as Puss attacks him. Shrek & Donkey meet Puss.jpg|Shrek and Donkey interrogate Puss in Boots. Shrek_as_a_human.jpg|Shrek's human form from the Happily Ever After potion. S3.jpg Shrek facing Prince Charming.png|"You know, you need to work on your aim." Shrek4-disneyscreencaps.com-1289.jpg|Shrek roaring in frustration. Alternate Universe Donkey with Shrek.jpg Shrek with Donkey and Fat Puss.jpg Shrek facing Rumpelstiltskin.jpg|Shrek vs. Rumpel. S4027.jpg|Shrek delighted that he's now back in his own timeline. Shrek4 family.jpg Puss Donkey and Shrek.jpg Shrek 1.PNG|Shrek on the 2015 DVD of Shrek Shrek 2.PNG|Shrek and Donkey on the 2015 DVD of Shrek 2 Shrek 3 A.K.A Shrek The Third.PNG|Shrek and Puss on the 2015 DVD of Shrek 3 Shrek 4 A.K.A Shrek Forever After.PNG|Shrek and Fiona on the 2015 DVD of Shrek 4 Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Movie Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Shrek Heroes Category:Fantasy Heroes Category:Wrestlers Category:Singing Heroes Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Titular Category:In love heroes Category:Gentle Giants Category:The Hero Category:Mascots Category:Pacifists Category:Rescuers Category:MAD Heroes Category:Animal Kindness Category:Male Category:Protector of Innocence Category:The Icon Category:Chaotic Good Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Advocates Category:Protectors Category:Parents Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Heroic Misanthropes Category:Wrathful Category:Anti Hero Category:False Antagonist Category:On & Off Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Insecure Heroes Category:Aristocrats Category:Stock Characters Category:Revived Category:Successful Category:Knights Category:Brutes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Love Rivals Category:Mischievous Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Xenophobes Category:Famous Heroes Category:Nurturer Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Reluctant Heroes Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:The Chosen One Category:Heartbroken heroes Category:Successors Category:Anti-Fascists Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Warriors Category:War Heroes Category:Book Heroes Category:Martyr Category:Classic Heroes Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Role Models Category:Athletic Category:Related to Villain Category:From Zero to Hero Category:Armored Heroes Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Parody Heroes Category:Scapegoat Category:Strong-Willed Heroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Genius Category:Pure of heart Category:Vigilante Category:Corporate Mascots Category:Big Good Category:Pessimists Turned Optimists Category:Remorseful Category:Legendary Heroes Category:Selfless Heroes Category:Loyal Heroes Category:Revolutionary Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Former Humans Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Wise Heroes Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Internet Heroes Category:Magic Category:Elementals Category:Guardians